


#ICantEven

by allweneedofhell, The_Bisexual_From_Hell, thekeytoeverything, themarkofskyandair



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Based on the "I fist fucked her" scene, Cheating, Crack, F/F, Handon break up, Hope and Lizzie are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allweneedofhell/pseuds/allweneedofhell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Bisexual_From_Hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeytoeverything/pseuds/thekeytoeverything, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarkofskyandair/pseuds/themarkofskyandair
Summary: Landon Kirby went up to Lizzie Saltzman. He was tired of all the confusion surrounding Hope. She’s been avoiding him for the past few days, but noticed that she’s been with Lizzie.Odd.“Hope’s acting weird. Will you just tell me what happened?”Panic seared through Lizzie.OrHope is cheating on Landon AU
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	#ICantEven

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this on Twitter and to be honest, it's just crack but enjoy.  
> Also sorry in advance.
> 
> Apparently this needs to be said, but the writers are hizzies.

Landon Kirby went up to Lizzie Saltzman. He was tired of all the confusion surrounding Hope. She’s been avoiding him for the past few days, but noticed that she’s been with Lizzie.

Odd.

“Hope’s acting weird. Will you just tell me what happened?”

Panic seared through Lizzie.

Lizzie quickly masked her panic with a look of indifference. She was determined to play dumb. 

“KFC menu, why are you talking to me?” Mocking Landon was one of her talents. 

“Lizzie, come on tell me what’s going on with Hope.” Landon sounded desperate. He needed to know.

Lizzie revealed in Landon’s pleas-she loved seeing him squirm. 

“I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about, Lord of the Wings. Now, leave me-“

“Lizzie, I’m serious.” He reached out and grabbed her arm, as the blonde quickly flinched away. “Please, tell me.”

His eyes were pleading for the answer, but it was an answer she knew would break him.

How to find the words...

Lizzie can’t tell him. She breaks free from his grasp, and as soon as she walks away...

“Lizzie, just tell me!” Anger pooling around his words, his eyes.

“FINE” Lizzie can’t be bothered to hide the truth from him anymore. “I fucked her. Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

Landon can’t bring himself to reply, tears streaming down his face. He can’t believe what he is hearing, part of him wants to think it’s all a lie.

Lizzie could feel the tension release from her body upon divulging in her deepest secret—that she and Hope had been sleeping together.

It had been happening for months, but Landon didn’t need to know that just yet. 

“I fist fucked her.” She spat, a harsh bite behind her words.

Smirk written all over her face. “I fist fucked her all the way downtown and it was way hotter than you two.”

Whether or not Landon and Hope have sex, she’ll never know. The tribrid and her don’t talk about that.

But she knew this was a low blow. She sees it on his face.

Hope had heard Lizzie’s words from the next room. could practically hear Landon’s heart shattering into a million tiny pieces. She had been meaning to break up with him for a while now.

“Landon, I-” Hope didn’t regret Lizzie, she loved Lizzie. 

“Is it true?” His voice cracked

“Is what true?” Hope asked, even though she fully knew what Landon was referring to. 

“Did you let LIZZIE SALTZMAN fuck you?” Landon stepped forward, now inches away from Hope’s face. Hope could see Lizzie redden in anger—she was always protective when it came to the tribrid.

She looks at Landon, then back to Lizzie. Her past love, and her current love, her entire future.

“Yes,” she said, firmly. No hint of a wavering voice. “It’s true.”

Landon falls back, not able to believe the tribrid. He looks at her again.

She scoffs.

“I’m sorry I cheated on you,” Hope knows things are about to get hostile. “But you can’t honestly tell me you didn’t see it coming.”

“I DIDN’T HOPE.” He is the first to yell “We are in love, I know we are, please just come back to me.” 

“Not a chance hobbit.”

Lizzie stepped up. Hope wanted to separate the two, fearing Lizzie might siphon all the magic out of her now ex-boyfriend. 

“Your relationship was nothing but toxic.” Lizzie seethed. “I can give her everything you can’t.”

“Like what? A shitty attitude?”

“My fist for one-“

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Follow us on Twitter @DXNYARYA @k3ytoev3rything and @prcyshosie


End file.
